And the Wench Married the Kingslayer and lived happily ever after
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: A cute fluffy AU world for my Jaime and Brienne. Typically each chapter will be a new story; like a fairy tale book.
1. The Tale of the Bear and the Maiden Fair

So, it's finals and I wrote this instead of writing a paper, which in the long run; not a wise choice. It's short, it's fluffy, it's cute and I was bored so I wrote it. I've just finished a Storm of Swords, there is spoilers for that book but I kept most of it vague.

Ah, this is stupid, I was having a moment with this ship. Excuse me.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yes! No! Where's Visenya?"

"Where you left her, conquering the west window."

"Oh!"

"Ready now?"

"Yes. A new one!"

"A new one? Alright, I believe I can manage that. A new one…Ah, I know. There once was a fair maiden, with sapphires in her eyes and golden hair, who was traveling along the King's road with a rugged old knight who was slowing her down. He was stubborn and dirty, not like a proper knight at all."

"He sounds awful."

"He was. And he slowed her down so much that they were captured, and taken to a haunted castle with a horrible lord. This ugly, fat lord asked the maiden to marry him, and of course she said no and denyed him. Well, this drove him up a tree he was so mad and he asked her again, and again she said no. Well, he threw another fit. And a third time he asked and a third time she said no."

"Did he throw another fit?"

"Oh, he threw the biggest of fits. He threw the old knight out with nothing but his birth name and a horse, because he didn't think much of him, and he threw the maiden in a pit. And do you know what else was in that pit?"

"What?"

"A horrible, huge, bloodthirsty bear!"

"No!"

"And all he gave the fair maiden was a blunt sword. Now the maiden wasn't like other maidens. She was very good with a sword, so good she had beaten the best knight in the land. But skill fairs very little to a huge, ferocious bear. Try as she might there was very little hope for the fair maiden to survive. That was until the rugged old knight returned. He jumped in the pit and stood between the maiden and the bear. And together they bested the beast and escaped the pit to flee the haunted castle."

"He came back!"

"He came back! And they fled and survived, and do you know what?"

"What?"

"He wasn't an old knight at all. He was just dirty, a proper bath showed to that and the maiden saw him for what he really was. A gallant and strong knight who had lost his way, but she helped him back to it. And the knight saw that the maiden, as strong and brave as she was, was also very beautiful and they were wed, and had children, and lived happily ever after, far away from bear ridden forest because neither very much liked the taste of bear after that."

Jaime was laughing with his daughter until both heard the door open. The woman who stood before him was not the same that had years ago. She was still just as tall, and her hair still resembled straw but it now fell to her shoulders. Her arms were lean, but still muscular, and her hips had formed from childbirth; one of which she was currently using to balance a baby boy against her. And much to Jaime's delight her breasts had finally developed from carrying the children as well. If he knew that would be the case he would have suggested children much earlier.

"It's time for bed, Joanna, say goodnight to your father."

"Night, papa," The little girl with golden curls and sapphire eyes smiled and kissed Jaime's cheek.

"Goodnight, my fair maiden." Jaime replied, getting another smile from the young girl. She hoped off her father's lap and hugged the doll to her chest. Cersei would have gagged from the plaything the girl was constantly never without. She was not like normal dolls with fine hair and dresses made from scraps of fabric. It was a doll all the same, but with bits of scrap metal that the smithy had hammered to fit the doll for a proper suit of armor and another to resemble the old queen's "Dark Sister" blade. Jaime had caught his daughter sharpening it one afternoon and had taken to making sure the toy blade was dull when she took her naps.

"Gimme him," Jaime said holding his arms out towards Brienne. She smiled softly and then placed the babe on his lap; luckily for the babe Jaime had plenty of practice balancing a child one handed, his sister had not been as lucky. "Hello there." The baby was old enough to hold his head up and recognize the older man. He grinned when he looked up and cooed reaching forward to grab Jaime's beard. "Goodnight, Galladon." He said leaning forward to press his forehead to the baby's, who giggled once again in response.

The babe was picked up by Brienne once again with another smile, "I'll be back shortly." She told him, taking the little girl's hand, the baby boy looking back over Brienne's arm to smile at Jaime.

"I'll be waiting." Jaime smiled up at her. "Night, Gally," He added with a wave to the babe who giggled and hid his face as his mother walked him away.

"Mama," He heard Joanna says as they walked out of the room.

"Yes, Joi?"

"Have you ever fought a bear?" Joanna asked, holding onto the door handle with one hand, Brienne lifting her other arm up so she could jump to swing the door closed behind them. Jaime chuckled to himself, Brienne wouldn't be happy about that.

* * *

Few things; Yes, they named the daughter after Jaime's mother. Galladon is Brienne's older brother who died when she was 4. Brienne calls Joanna Joi because I thought she'd choose that nickname over Anna and I didn't want it spelled like Joey.

And I had motherhood be kind to Brienne because girl deserves a break somewhere.

Also, yes the story is changed a bit but Jaime took creative license to make it more 'Fairy tale' like.


	2. Jaime's Little Knight

It was requested I do more of my fluffy-cute Jaime & Brienne AU of domestic bliss so here it is. I think I went a little much into the depth of my AU World and this is more focused on their daughter than them, but there is a bit of cute banter with them.

Read, Review, and enjoy.

* * *

The transition from the west to the eastern storm island had been rougher than Shipbreaker bay for Jaime. The inhabitants of Tarth did not take too kindly to the Kingslayer 'tainting' their Lady Brienne, who apparently was beloved on this little island. Jaime couldn't blame them, really, they knew little of the false story let alone the real one. Over time, they grew to accept Jaime and the more he kept out of trouble and helped Brienne, because he realized just helping Brienne was better than trying anything on his own, the more they began to like him.

The day Galladon was old enough to hold a wooden sword Jaime took him to the practice yard. One of the first renovations they had made to Evenfall Hall was to extend the size of the practice yard. The Island of Tarth had very little use of knights. They were never a real threat, and hardly anyone had mind to bother them. What arms they did have was a small ship fleet. However, now Tarth was in the hands of two knights.

Jaime had reluctantly allowed Brienne to be named captain of the Lord's guard, since she had agreed to more children. However, they were both in agreement that if Tarth was in a time of battle Jaime would be in command due in part to experience. Much to her own amusement Brienne had named Jaime Master-at-arms of Evenfall Hall, a title that many of the labor men preferred to call him over "Lord Jaime".

It was also Brienne's suggestion that if Jaime was going to begin training Galladon, it might do him and his reputation well to take on other boys; besides it was better to train with a group than on one's own. This had placed Jaime well enough in the people of Tarth's favor so he kept it up. The boys were still young enough to be using wooden and blunted swords so Jaime really didn't have a problem practicing with them. He typically didn't run into trouble with training anyone until it came to the longsword, he still was unable to wield one one-handed like The Mountain, or the bow.

It was a cool afternoon that foreshadowed an even warmer evening. The mist was rising around the castle and glossing over the practice yard of Evenfall Hall. Before Jaime stood nine boys ranging in age from seven to twelve all dressed in mismatched pieces of boiled leather and padding. The younger boys still had their wooden swords and the elder three had advanced to blunt steel. He grouped them up and sent them to different places around the practice yard to spar while he watched.

Brienne was in the small garden to the side of the practice yard. The Lord's guard took up some of her time, and for the rest of it she kept her self busy. She wasn't one to be a lady who spent her time sewing and taking tea or wine breaks when she wasn't really taking a break from anything. Evenfall Hall had depleted it's household staff down to the necessity simply so Brienne could do more, and they could save gold. The children didn't even have a nanny, whichever member of the household staff had a child in their eyesight became the temporary nanny.

"Mama," She heard Joanna pipe up from her place on the ground beside her.

"Yes?" Brienne asked, yanking a weed from earth.

"When can I go in the practice yard?" Joanna asked, her eyes on the boys sparring.

Brienne took a deep breath and wiped her brow, looking to where her daughter was staring. It had been a topic of debate for some time now, ever since Joanna had brought up interest in sword fighting. Jaime agreed she should be taught in fighting, but he didn't like the idea of her fighting with the boys. Or so that was the excuse he gave, Brienne had assumed it cut deeper than that. It was not long ago that Joanna had corrected her father after he called for his little princess to come to dinner; she wasn't a princess. Brienne had seen the pain in Jaime's features, and she supposed somewhere he was holding resentment for his daughter. Although, Jaime had snuck the nickname countless times since that day and Joanna had said nothing against it.

Brienne on the other hand had taken it upon herself to teaching her daughter how to handle a sword and had gotten her skills up to blunt steel. However, she did have hesitation. Nothing would please her more than for her daughter to fight like she once had, but she did not want her to face the ridicule she had. Joanna was eleven, her features almost fully formed, and it appeared she was going to favor her father over her mother, which was a relief to Brienne, settling some of her fears.

The young girl had been asking more frequently now and Brienne had had just about enough of Jaime's avoidance of the subject. She threw down the weed in her hand and brushed her hands off on her trousers as she rose to her feet. "Would you like to find out?" She asked her daughter who got a grin on her features and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Jaime!" Brienne shouted as they walked closer. Jaime turned to look back at her, his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow in reply. "You have nine." Brienne pointed out.

"Yes, for some time now." Jaime replied with a nod.

"Would you like a tenth to make it even, the elder boys would not need to wait." Brienne pointed out as she came to a halt a few feet from her husband, a wooden fence separating them. Jaime's brow creased until he spotted their daughter at Brienne's side.

"Brienne," He said simply giving her a pointed look.

"Jaime," She replied returning the look.

"Brienne," Jaime sighed, shaking his head.

"Jaime." Brienne snapped sternly.

"We've discussed this." Jaime insisted.

"Yes, and never came to a conclusion. I'm coming to one. You have nine, I have a tenth for you." Brienne explained simply.

"She could not fight with blunt steel, she hasn't even fought with wooden." Jaime pointed out.

"Yes she has." Brienne replied.

"She has?" Jaime asked looking confused as if he were trying to think back to the day he taught his daughter with a wooden sword.

"Yes, she has, and I am telling you that she is more than capable of keeping up with those boys." Brienne said pointing to the three boys, two of which were whacking at each other with blunt steel with no real strategy.

"She cannot fight in a dress." Jaime replied after a pause.

"Of course she cannot fight in a dress." Brienne rolled her eyes and then looked down at a grinning Joanna. "Go to Galladon's room, find a pair of trousers that'll fit you and a shirt, then go to the shed and find leathers." Brienne told her. Joanna grinned and climbed up on the short fence that marked the practice yard.

"Thank you, papa!" She called to him and then jumped off the fence and ran across the yard to make her way inside.

"Don't forget your blade!" Brienne shouted after her.

"Our daughter has a sword?" Jaime asked curiously, having walked over to the fence and leaned against it.

"Yes." Brienne said simply.

"Since when?" Jaime asked still with the air of curiosity.

"Since I gave her one," Brienne replied turning to look back at him.

"And when was that?" Jaime asked her raising an eyebrow.

Brienne paused before replying, "When….I gave her one." She told him, gave him a look and then turned, walking back to the garden. He didn't know how long his daughter had secretly been training.

It was only minutes later that Joanna came running back out of the hall in a pair of Galladon's trousers and his shirt tucked into the top of them. She had pulled her hair back with a bit of leather strap, and had to drop her sword into the soft earth so she could climb the fence into the practice yard. Brienne watched the yard like a hawk after that. Jaime insisted on Joanna practicing on him before he allowed her to spar with the older boys. Eventually her daughter earned the right to a proper sparring partner, and for the first time Brienne got to watch her daughter fight against an opponent she was not sure to win against.

She had thought of this moment before but never held onto hope. She knew when she had a daughter she would choose to be any type of daughter she wished. There had been a very good chance that she would have taken Jaime's pet name of princess to heart. Yet, there she was, steel to steel with boy with a smile on her face. Eventually Brienne had to tear herself away from the practice yard and retire to the kitchens to help the kitchen staff with supper.

* * *

Brienne was seated in the middle of the high table in the great hall as the household staff began to fill the tables. The first of the family to arrive was Tytos, waddling his way to the high table. He was a boy of three and by the amount of berry juice on his cheeks, the bakers had been watching him before supper. He caught sight of his mother and grinned, almost tripping over the stone stairs as he climbed his way up. Brienne retrieved him from the stairs and sat him in the seat next to her on a mound of cushions as they waited for the rest.

Jaime was the next to arrive, having freshened up from the practice yard. He kissed Brienne on the cheek, ruffled Tytos' hair and found his seat as Galladon made his way to the table. Galladon was tall for his age and his features couldn't make up their mind on who they'd like to take after. He had his father's eyes and nose, his mother's mouth and ears; his hair was the color of his mother's but he liked it chopped like his father's. The young boy didn't seem to mind that he looked like a mismatched puzzle.

It was much later before Joanna came running into the great hall, still dressed in her brother's clothes. Brienne had begun to worry that the girl had locked herself up in her room upset over one thing or another that could have gone wrong in the practice yard. She had tried to question Jaime but he only ever said that everything had been fine and that she had done well. "Mama!" Joanna called running up the stairs.

The little girl ran all the way up to her mother out of breath, "Mama! Mama, look!" She said and pulled Galladon's shirt up revealing her side where a bruised crossed along her side, "I got a bruise!" She grinned proudly as Brienne leaned over to look at it.

"And it's a very good bruise." Brienne told her with a smile, "I hope the boy who gave it to you is worse off." She said, pulling her daughter's shirt down and picking her up to sit her on her lap.

"He is! I made him bleed! Right across his knuckles, he wailed!" Joanna told her proudly. Brienne smiled again, wrapping her arms around her daughter and bringing her closer.

"That's my girl." Brienne told her softly, kissing the top of her head. "I am so very proud of you." She told her, resting her cheek on her head.

"I had fun, is papa going to let me go again?" Joanna asked, eyes looking up towards her mother.

"Yes, yes he will." Brienne assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Good, because I want to be a knight, I need to practice." Joanna told her with a smile, leaning back so she could look at her mother.

"Not a princess?" Jaime asked curiously, attempting to look not that invested in the answer.

"Yes a princess, and a knight." Joanna said simply, "Like you mama." She explained, "I want to be a knight and a princess, and I'm going to save another handsome knight and marry him."

"That sounds like a very good plan." Brienne told her with a smile, giving Jaime a teasing look as Joanna hopped down off her lap.

"Gregory won't talk to me now and it's your fault." Galladon told his sister as she took her seat next to him.

"What did I do?" She asked her brow creasing.

"You whipped him against his knees and knocked him to the ground, and now he won't talk to me!" Galladon snapped.

"Oh," Joanna said settling into her seat, "Sorry." She added softly looking at the plate in front of her. Brienne was about to make Galladon apologize, until she heard his reply.

"It's okay…I don't want to be friends with someone my sister can beat, anyways." Galladon told her with a shrug and then took a full bite of bread and went on, leaving Joanna to smile to herself as she filled her plate.


End file.
